


The Waiting Game

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [61]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Duel of the Fates Compliant, Duel of the Fates-verse, F/M, Post-Duel of the Fates, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey’s always been good at waiting.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the Damerey Daily 2/18/20 prompt: I keep meeting all the right people–at all the wrong times.

She has always been good at waiting.

But it doesn’t mean she ever liked it.

She waited years for a family she never knew to return for her. She waited years for the final confrontation to end the war. She waited years for the galaxy, _for herself_ , to finally be liberated and free.

She waited years after meeting the man that she knew she loved with every fiber of her being, who she knew loved her the same. She _waited_ , because it was never the right time.

She has always been good at waiting.

But she won’t do it anymore.


End file.
